Don't Bother
by Amaterasu Sonne
Summary: Shaina se apaixonou por Seiya, que amava Saori. Quando Seiya e Saori finalmente decidiram ficar juntos, Shaina começou a refletir sobre seus reais sentimentos e a perceber que talvez aquela paixão adolescente não passasse de ilusão...
1. Chapter 1

A trilha sonora que embala é 'Don't Bother' da Shakira.

Shaina se apaixonou por Seiya, que amava Saori. Quando Seiya e Saori finalmente decidiram ficar juntos, Shaina começou a refletir sobre seus reais sentimentos e a perceber que talvez aquela paixão adolescente não passasse de ilusão...

__x__x__x__x__

Tudo começou antes que eu pudesse perceber, em um instante e eu estava exposta e vulnerável. Era jovem e estúpida e acabei acreditando nas lendas e crendices que ainda pairavam por aqui, como a baboseira de matar ou amar. E foi assim que eu me apaixonei, ou acho que me apaixonei... na verdade ele se tornou uma obsessão, e como matá-lo se tornou praticamente impossível para qualquer um, e não somente para mim, achei que deveria amá-lo.

She's got the kind of look That defies gravity

Ela tem aspecto de quem desafia a gravidade

She's a greatest cook

Ela é a melhor cozinheira

And she's fat free

E tem o corpo sarado

Foi quando percebi... na verdade toda aquela devoção dele com ela não se tratava apenas de dever, era muito mais profundo e muito insano...

Ele estava apaixonado...

Ela não parecia recusar a aproximação ou as investidas dele, o que eu via com tristeza e resignação, o que poderia fazer?

She's been to private school

Ela estudou em escola particular

And she speaks perfect French

E ela fala francês fluentemente

She's got the perfect friends

Ela tem os amigos perfeitos

Oh, isn't she cool?

Oh, ela não é demais?

Ela era perfeita, a reencarnação de uma deusa e estavam apaixonados, quem poderia concorrer com isso?! Certamente não eu, uma mulher que treinou arduamente a vida inteira e jamais teve tempo ou paciência para vaidades e caprichos de mulher.

Enquanto ela foi criada em um lar com regalias e tendo seus caprichos atendidos, eu só aprendi a cuidar de mim mesma e a sobreviver, usando a força sempre que necessário.

She practices Tai Chi

Ela pratica Tai Chi

She's never lose her nerve

E nunca perde a calma

She's more than you deserve

Ela é mais do que você merece

She's just far better than me

E ela é muito melhor do que eu

Sem falar que sequer sei expressar essa droga de sentimento que chama de amor, ou paixão, ou sei lá o que... só sei que me incomoda e me deixa idiota e estúpida.

Além do mais não entendo quem inventou esta estúpida obsessão por esconder nossos rostos em máscaras. Acho que acabei ficando mais obcecada com o cumprimento dessa regra idiota do que com ele...

E não soube o que fazer quando eles decidiram ficar juntos.

Don't bother

Então, não se incomode

I won't die of deception

Não morrerei de decepção

I promise you won't ever see me cry

Prometo que você nunca me verá chorar

Don't feel sorry

Não tenha pena de mim

Ele ainda veio conversar comigo antes dos dois tornarem público que ficariam juntos, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Mas tinha que ser forte, essa foi uma das poucas coisas de que tive certeza por toda a minha vida. Tinha que ser forte.

Então disse que tudo bem, não sabia se era verdade... mas precisava acreditar que sim!

And don't bother

E não se incomode

I'll be fine

Eu estarei bem

But she's waiting

Mas ela está esperando

The ring you gave to her Will lose its shine

O anel que você deu a ela perderá o brilho

So don't bother, be unkind

Então não se incomode, seja cruel

Não se preocupe comigo ou com meus sentimentos, uso esta mascara desde criança e foi com ela que aprendi a sufocar, esconder ou superar tudo o que pudesse representar uma fraqueza como este inútil sentimento que nutri por você, mas que aos poucos vai se esvaindo...

Não vou chorar, chega de lagrimas.

Não se preocupe em ser gentil comigo, apenas vá atrás dela e me esqueça.

I'm sure she doesn't know

Tenho certeza que ela não sabe

How to touch you like I would

Como te tocar como eu tocaria

I beat her at that one good

Nisso eu ganho dela

Don't you think so?

Você não acha?

Não sei ser delicada, não tenho boas maneiras, nem bons modos. Mas sou feliz assim, na simplicidade de treinar, lutar e vencer (ou morrer). Isso me basta e me satisfaz.

Certamente ela é muito melhor pra você do que eu.

Como poderia me comparar a uma deusa encarnada, milionária e mimada...

Não, é melhor mesmo que você fique com ela.

Sou apenas uma mulher forte, independente e determinada.

Eu vou continuar na minha vida simplória e tenho certeza que com o tempo vou te esquecer.

She's almost six feet tall

Ela mede quase 1,83 m

She must think I'm a flea

Ela deve achar que eu sou uma pulga

I'm really a cat, you see

Eu realmente sou um gato, veja

And it's not my last life at all

E esta não é a minha última vida de jeito nenhum

E foi assim que comecei a me deparar com o novo e apaixonado casal de namorados do santuário. Insuportável encontrá-los, principalmente pelo ar de superioridade com que ela me olhava.

Mas com o tempo parei de me incomodar, ou não conseguiria sequer cumprir minhas obrigações neste local.

Aos poucos minha vida ia retornando a sua rotina cotidiana.

Jamais me deixaria abater por um mero sentimento.

Não, eu não me daria por vencida tão facilmente.

Don't bother

Então, não se incomode

I won't die of deception

Não morrerei de decepção

I promise you won't ever see me cry

Prometo que você nunca me verá chorar

Don't feel sorry

Não tenha pena de mim

And don't bother

E não se incomode

I'll be fine

Eu estarei bem

But she's waiting

Mas ela está esperando

The ring you gave to her Will lose its shine

O anel que você deu a ela perderá o brilho

So don't bother, be unkind

Então não se incomode, seja cruel

Meus dias eram leves e serenos, aos poucos aquele sentimento de perda, de impotência, de insignificância foi passando. E comecei a perceber que realmente preciso de alguém mais parecido comigo, mais atento a mim.

Alguém com quem me identifique de forma gratuita e não que eu persiga por ter visto meu rosto.

Preciso de um homem e não de um menino, e certamente jamais de um menino que está obcecado por outra, como eu estive por ele.

For you, I'd give up all I own

Por você, eu desistiria de tudo o que tenho

And move to a communist country

E mudaria para um país comunista

If you came with me, of course

Se você viesse comigo, claro

And I'd file my nails So they don't hurt you

E cortaria minhas unhas para não te machucar

And lose those pounds

E perderia esses quilos a mais

And learn about football

E aprenderia sobre futebol

If it made you stay

Se isso fizesse você ficar

But you won't, but you won't

Mas você não ficará, mas você não ficará

Finalmente estava me vendo livre daquela angustia, daquela dor, daquela tristeza sem fim.

Comecei a me permitir viver após cumprir minhas obrigações. Passear, caminhar, conversar com outras pessoas. Talvez tenha sido um favor que você me fez.

Esta decepção em abriu para o mundo.

A dor acabou por me curar após me destruir e certamente eu me sinto melhor agora.

So don't bother,

Então, não se incomode

I'll be fine, I'll be fine

Eu ficarei bem, eu ficarei bem

I'll be fine, I'll be fine

Eu ficarei bem, eu ficarei bem

Promise you won't ever see me cry

Prometo que você nunca me verá chorar

And after all I'm glad That I'm not your type

E, depois de tudo, estou feliz por não ser o seu tipo

Promise you won't ever see me cry

Prometo que você nunca vai me ver chorar

Ah sim, os dois permanecem juntos, mas felizmente não sinto mais aquele nó no peito quando passam por mim rindo e conversando.

Me sinto apenas só. Mas com o tempo talvez consiga suprir este pequeno problema também...

So don't bother,

Então, não se incomode

I'll be fine, I'll be fine

Eu ficarei bem, eu ficarei bem

I'll be fine, I'll be fine

Eu ficarei bem, eu ficarei bem

Promise you won't ever see me cry

Prometo que você nunca me verá chorar

And after all I'm glad That I'm not your type

E, depois de tudo, estou feliz por não ser o seu tipo

Promise you won't ever see me cry

Prometo que você nunca vai me ver chorar

___x___x___x___x___

Olá!!!

Bem esta fic é apenas um experimento. Na verdade com base no término da obsessão Shaina x Seiya pretendo emendar um Milo x Shaina. Milo é TUDO para curar dor de cotovelo, rsrsrsrsrs

Aguardo os reviews para saber se continuo ou não!

Bjus,

A.


	2. Chapter 2

Este capítulo tem como trilha sonora "Everybody Hurts" do R.E.M.

___x___x___x___

Mais um dia grego de verão. Não, eu não me sinto animada apesar do sol brilhar lá fora.

Apenas observo pela fresta da cortina e torço o nariz.

As coisas não têm ido tão bem quanto eu queria!

Na verdade o vazio que se formou no meu peito desde que terminei definitivamente com a ridícula obsessão que nutria pelo Seiya apenas aumentou.

Agora só me sinto sozinha. Cada dia mais sozinha...

Saio da cama, tomo um banho silencioso e me visto para o treino matinal.

Entro na cozinha deserta, como todo o resto, e não sinto a menor vontade de comer.

Após um longo suspiro concluo que preciso me alimentar, mesmo sem vontade.

Faço um esforço e consigo beber um pouco de leite e comer um pedaço de pão. Não me lembro do gosto de nenhum dos dois, na verdade não me importa.

When your day is long

Quando seu dia é longo

And the night the night is yours alone

E a noite - a noite é solitária,

When you're sure you've had enough of this life

Quando você tem certeza de que já teve o bastante desta vida,

Hang on

Continue em frente

Sigo para o campo de treinamento, o sol está forte e irrita meus olhos. Gostaria apenas de estar sob minhas cobertas e dormir, dormir até que o mundo desabasse.

Chego no campo de treinamento, ao menos minhas pernas obedecem os comandos automatizados de minha mente que vagava por algum lugar distante.

Como todos os dias, cumprimento os presentes e tento aparentar estar bem durante os treinos.

Treinar é bom, me desliga. Acabo me concentrando no esforço, nos adversários e esqueço minha dor e o enorme vazio que existe no meu peito. Ao menos momentaneamente.

Don't let yourself go

Não desista de si mesmo,

'Cause everybody cries

Pois todo mundo chora

And everybody hurts, sometimes

E todo mundo se machuca, às vezes...

Fim de treino, me despeço. Marin se aproxima e novamente me pergunta se está tudo bem, se preciso de algo, blá blá blá.

Ela é uma boa amiga, mas não quero conversar, quero explodir!

Quero sumir da face da terra em um buraco tão profundo quanto o vazio que trago em meu peito.

Mas não posso.

Assim, me despeço educadamente, aviso que a preocupação dela é sem motivo e sigo para a realização de inúmeras atividades sem sentido que preenchem o meu dia enquanto minha vida passa.

Sometimes everything is wrong

Às vezes tudo está errado,

Now it's time to sing along

Agora é hora de cantar sozinho.

When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)

Quando seu dia é uma noite solitária (aguente firme, aguente firme)

Final do dia. Estou finalmente voltando para casa, onde posso me esconder desse mundo e apenas me deixar ficar.

Escuto algumas explosões, alguém deve estar treinando para espantar a raiva. Afinal, ninguém treina neste horário se não for para espairecer.

Tenho curiosidade em ver do que se trata, vou me aproximando dos sons, embora esteja levemente desligada de mim mesma.

Quando percebo a explosão acontece perto de mim, muito perto. E não tenho vontade de me afastar.

O paredão de pedras desaba e sinto todo o impacto das rochas no meu corpo. Pena que meu treinamento não permite que eu me machuque como gostaria... que eu sinta dor até que minha angustia e dissipe.

As rochas desabam sobre mim como uma chuva sólida e contínua e ouço ao longe uma voz, antes de me deixar tragar pela escuridão.

If you feel like letting go (Hold on)

Se você tiver vontade de desistir (aguente firme)

If you think you've had too much of this life

Se você achar que teve demais desta vida,

To hang on

Para prosseguir...

Abro os olhos devagar, ainda é noite. Sinto dor e certo desconforto, escuto alguém falando ao longe e não consigo identificar onde estou, nem porquê.

- ei você! Você se machucou?

Abro os olhos devagar. Balanço a cabeça negativamente, estou bem, embora não consiga delinear o autor da pergunta.

Fecho os olhos e os abro novamente, como que para afastar as imagens embaçadas.

Ótimo quem é mesmo esse aí? Me pergunto mentalmente.

- Ei, você está bem? Ele pergunta novamente me olhando com um ar levemente preocupado.

Ah agora me lembro, ouvi um barulho, alguém treinando, pedras... foi isso! Recobrada minha consciência tento me levantar, no que sou prontamente impedida.

- você pode estar machucada. Ele falou me detendo no chão onde eu permanecia deitada.

- Estou bem, protestei me sentando de uma vez. Senti um acerta vertigem e levei a mão na fronte.

'Cause everybody hurts

Pois todo mundo se machuca,

Take comfort in your friends

Consiga conforto em seus amigos.

Everybody hurts

Todo mundo se machuca...

Don't throw your hand, oh no

Não se resigne, oh, não!

Don't throw your hand, oh no

Não se resigne, oh, não!

- O que raios você estava fazendo por aqui? Ele perguntou com irritação enquanto eu me recobrava da tontura e ficava de pé.

- Eu estava voltando para minha casa, e o que raios você está fazendo por aqui? Perguntei com a mesma irritação dele.

Ele ficou sem jeito, uma reação engraçada perto da pose autoritária que ele detinha segundos atrás.

- Estava treinando, você passou perto e...

- Ah então você é o encarregado de modificar a decoração do santuário!? Disse com uma leve irritação na voz.

- Ah?! Ele não entendeu...

- Você quem estava derrubando as paredes de pedra...

Agora parece que entendeu, lesado!

- Eu estava...estava treinando, ele disse sério mas com um leve tremor na voz.

- Ótimo, use o campo de treinamentos da próxima vez, eu disse me afastando enquanto ele me olhava aturdido.

- Ei espera onde você vai? Perguntou me alcançando.

- Pra casa, onde mais?

- Não pode ir sozinha, você se machucou, estava insconsciente...

- Posso e vou! Disse finalmente intentando seguir meu caminho.

- Olha se você quer ser teimosa tudo bem, mas vou com você ate sua casa então. Você não parece bem. Ele disse me olhando um pouco consternado.

Eu apenas o olhei com desdém e segui meu caminho sem dizer mais nada. Ele jamais poderia imaginar como estava certo, eu não me sentia bem, não por causa de meia dúzia de porcarias rochosas, mas por causa da droga do vazio que apesar de tudo estava lá, enorme, avassalador, voraz...

If you feel like you're alone

Quando você sentir como se estivesse sozinho.

No, no, no, you're not alone

Não, não, não, você não está sozinho...

If you're on your own in this life

Se você está sozinho nessa vida,

The days and nights are long

Os dias e noites são longos,

When you think you've had too much of this life

Quando você sente que teve demais dessa vida para

To hang on

seguir em frente

E assim seguimos caminhando em silencio. Finalmente chegamos.

- Pronto, estou em casa. Disse sem maiores delongas.

- Tem certeza que esta bem? Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Me sinto normal. Eu disse observando que ele continuava me olhando sem jeito.

- Tem certeza, fui eu quem derrubou a parede e ... e se você estiver machucada?

Ai que saco o que mais essa homem queria, já veio comigo até aqui, não veio!? Pensei irritada. Suspirei pesadamente, afinal porque tanta pressa em ficar sozinha, eu já passava tanto tempo sozinha, pensei resignada ao ver a sincera preocupação nos olhos dele.

- Façamos assim: você entra, eu preparo um café, você toma o café se certifica que estou bem e volta para sua casa sem remorsos, tudo bem?

Ele apenas assentiu meio aturdido.

Abri a porta e entramos.

Ele observava minha casa com certo espanto.

- o que foi? Perguntei sem entender.

- nada. Ele falou sem graça.

- qual é seu nome mesmo? Perguntei. Tinha esquecido deste detalhe...

- sou Milo de escorpião. Ele disse visivelmente indignado.

- ah, é mesmo - eu disse o observando melhor - não te reconheci sem a armadura!

Era verdade, só os via de armadura por aí, como poderia reconhecê-lo sem ela.

Ele fechou um pouco a cara.

- e você quem é?

- Shaina. Respondi indo para a cozinha preparar o tal café.

- amazona de ophiucus?

- A própria.

Ele me olhava com nítida surpresa.

- não te reconheci sem a mascara. Disse visivelmente espantado.

- é verdade, agora só precisamos usar aquela lata velha em batalhas... disse com desdém.

Na verdade após a abolição das mascaras eu acabei permanecendo com minha mais um pouco, para evitar os evidentes olhos marejados quando via Seiya e Saori juntos. Mas com o tempo isso passou e abandonei minha mascara, como as demais, agora só o vazio permaneceu.

Então enquanto eu preparava o café Milo, que parecia disposto a me ajudar, pegava as xícaras e pires e os dispunha sobre a pia.

Well, everybody hurts

Bem, todo mundo se machuca

Sometimes, everybody cries

Às vezes, todo mundo chora

And everybody hurts, sometimes

E todo mundo se machuca, às vezes

But everybody hurts, sometimes

Mas todo mundo se machuca, às vezes

So hold on

Então aguente firme

- O que você fazia treinando a esta hora? Perguntei casualmente. Pergunta que foi seguida por um longo silencio.

Ele parecia indeciso sobre falar ou não. Achei melhor não insistir e tentei me concentrar na água fervente que derramava no coador com o pó.

- Eu só precisava me desligar um pouco sabe... às vezes sinto um vazio e só quero...

Ele se calou.

- Esquecer?

- Mais ou menos. Ele disse meio constrangido.

Ao menos eu não era a única com um enorme buraco no peito, pensei servindo o café nas xícaras para que nos sentássemos na pequena mesinha no centro da cozinha.

Hold on

aguente firme, aguente firme...

Everybody hurts

Todo mundo se machuca

You're not alone

Você não está sozinho

___x___x___x___x___

Olá!!!

Gostaria de agradecer o incentivo para continuar a fic e as reviews maravilhosas que recebi das queridíssimas Lillith 06, Coraline Mary (), DiLuaa, Lannyluck, Nicky (), e-lfrit, muito obrigada pela força!!!

Estou tentando criar mais ou menos rápido. Na verdade a idéia veio de estalo então ainda não sei muito bem como a trama vai correr...

Mas pelo menos eles já se encontraram, né!

Este começo está meio melancólico porque acho que ninguém consegue superar uma paixão longa e simplesmente acordar contente e sorridente. Digamos que a Shaina está de 'luto', e por isso essa sensação de vazio... mas acho que com a ajuda do Milo logo ela melhora.

Conto com os comentários de vocês! E novamente obrigada aos que leram!

Bjus,

A.


End file.
